An old friend
by muppogirl
Summary: Turbo has taken over the sugar rush, and everything goes in his plan, until Tanja( who was a mechanic in the turbo time) shows up and turns everything upside down. will he be able to tell her about his secret? will she forgive him? this story will make your heart rush :D OCx Turbo/King candy (work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first faniction, so it´s very exciting**, **and i hope you enjoin it!**

* * *

Tanja hastily brushed away the thick layer of chocolate and sprinkles that were stuck under her to start white but now brown shoes. She put a chocolate brown finger in her mouth, while with the other hand she knocked hard on the big castle gate.  
The long sugar messy hair, stuck to her face, she stroked away the irritated as she runs a few steps to look up to, one of the windows. - Hello? Anyone there?  
A small gesture ever glimpsed behind a curtain a second before it suddenly breaks off.  
\- HELLO?  
She hears the faint steps approaching the door on the second page. With a large crunching sliding the big gate up. Tanja's eye falls on a small green figure standing printed against the door.  
\- State your case say it but an unusually dark and rough voice vote, which may Tanja to take a step back.  
Ehhh .. yes, she can hear his voice betraying. -I am homeless and yes ..  
-Is that my problem? Says the little and gives her a tired look. -Well I would just wonder if, possibly, could have stay her? Tanja hear how her voice trembles and she must take a firm grip on the arm to get her to calm down.  
-Then must you talk to King Candy, he is in charge here. said the little one, and makes a gesture with his hand showing at her, must comply with the Inn. She goes slowly with the green little creature, through the big candy-covered rooms, she can count to seven different rooms, until they stay, in a totally pink room, the little one asks her to wait while he disappears behind a white door. She takes a firm grip on his arm and says quietly, to himself.  
It will go well, it will go well, it will go ...  
The door flies up, a go-cart white, running around the room, Tanja almost falling over , the kart stops, and a little short man steps out. He puts his racing goggles on his head, and gives her a searching look.  
\- You're not from here, are you? He says, and puts his hands on the sides.  
"she swallow"  
\- Ehhh..no, I'm not.  
-So why are you here ? You have not meant to take over my game huh ?, he gives her an angry look.  
-Huh ? No, absolutely not, she says, and pinching her hard in the arm.  
\- But what do you want ?  
\- It's so Ehhh .. I'm homeless and I'm just wondering if it's okay .. if I could get to stay, here ? her voice sounds like a faint echo in the great room.  
-ho Ho ho, stay here? , Why would you stay here?  
\- Well I uh .. was a mechanic in my last game and I thought you might need a mechanic, she takes out my wrench from my pocket and holding it up, in front of her.  
He walks with quick steps to her, she now sees how incredibly short he is. He stays roughly, half a meter away from her, and gives her an audited gaze, he looks a long long time, she looks down at the floor, to avoid having to meet his gaze.  
"Why are you so afraid Tanja ?, she thinks to himself, he's half as long and the king of the candy kingdom, why are you so afraid " . She takes courage, and raises his head to see his face. the round face, with just enlarge the nose, which looks like a large potato, he meets her eye, and she almost melts his chocolate brown eyes.  
"NO ! TANJA What are you thinking ?, QUIT NOW YOU DO NOT WANT TO LOSE THERE NO!" She looks quickly away, and pinching herself hard in the arm.  
Then he suddenly breaks the silence.  
\- Obvious, you get to stay here, he gives her a warm look.  
\- Sour bill ! The little green creature comes walking through the room.  
\- Yes? , he says, with a tired tone  
\- I want you to show our guest (he gives me a look) to our guest room.  
She looks at him wonderingly  
-So go now he orders sour bill and waving his hand.  
Okay the little one gives me a look that shows her to follow him. He leads her through a long corridor before he stops and gives a gesture against a pink door.  
-Here's your room, he locks up with a matching pink key.  
I step into the huge master bedroom.  
\- If you need anything just shout he gives me a tired look before he closes the door.  
Perfect an entire room in pink (I hate pink)  
She throws me on the bed and takes one of the cushions and squeezes it hard, before I fall into a very restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An old friend  
Chapter 2  
He closed his eyes tightly, and lay down on the page. The thoughts raced around in, his head.  
Was it possible ?, after all these years, she was alive ?, certain she was, he could not mistake. Long brown hair with blue tops, large dark blue eyes and sparkling white teeth. It must be her !. But would she be able to forgive him ?, would he tell? No, they had to wait.

Tanja had finally dozed off, after a night of nightmares, she was exhausted. Why could not she forget? That was over 15 years ago !, so why could she not move on ?. his face haunts her still. She turns irritated and try to think of other things, she sees how the movie plays again.  
\- TANJA ! HURRY UP !  
She runs whatever she can, while those behind her, disappears and is divided into pixels.  
Ted ! TEDDY !  
Their faces disappear into the dark gap behind her.  
No. No. NO. !  
She throws out towards the end, before it all disappears.  
She stands on game central station and stares blankly into the air, she knows how bone fold, beneath her, she bites her lip, and lie in a fetal position. Tears cascade down, her cheeks.  
She wants to scream she wants to forget, she will not live, and she cannot live without him.  
She feels a soft hand on her shoulder; she looks up, in Mario's big blue eyes. She gets up and screams.  
\- WHY ! WHY ! ?  
He takes her in his big arms and pressed her against him, he caresses her tears away, and give her a warm smile.  
It will be all right, 'he says with Italian voice  
She pressed against his big belly.  
It will never work out, I cannot live without him. ...

She, is awakened by a low knocking, she pressed his head against the pillow and pulls the covers up over her head.  
The door glides slowly up and she hears someone coming into the room.  
\- Good morning my princess, ready for adventure?.  
.the end of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

An old friend  
Chapter 3  
The warm water felt healing, against her bare skin. She closed her eyes and felt the soft lather, which ran down her legs. She ran a hand through her hair; cotton candy came off in big balls and fell down to the floor. The first thing she did when she got to the sugar rush was that she had been stuck in a cotton candy tree, the whole she had been covered in pink sticky sugar. She enjoyed getting rid of with the sticky feeling.  
She turned off the water and pulled away, the curtain. She took one of; towels and wrapped it tight around her wet body. She looked up and meeting her gaze in the gold colored mirror. The wet hair curled down her bare shoulders, the large dark blue eyes stares blankly back. She examined her face in the mirror and made an ugly grimace. She would never be able to see herself as beautiful. Before, she had been happy about their appearance, it was before her life had been destroyed.  
-knock, knock  
she turned and saw a hand, which was holding a pair of clothes.  
-I thought you would need new clothes; she heard Candy say  
she takes the clothes and surveyed it. A blue shirt with red buttons, a green checkered skirt and a pair of black and white striped tights. Great, I will look like I came from a circus. She put on the tights and looked in the mirror, well not so bad after all.

She followed the little Strange man through the many rooms, she previously way the day before. He opens a door and asks her to step into. He turns against me and sweeps his hand through the air  
-breakfast is served!  
She locks up; she could not believe her eyes!. A rural table stands in the middle of the room, but succumbed as much food she has ever seen. It was pancakes with lots of syrup, eggs and bacon, toast in all different shapes and sizes.  
-Go ahead and sit  
He shoots out a chair from the table and gives her (what he thinks is) a charming look.  
She has to bite her lip to not laugh. she gives him a warm smile before she sits down.  
After a few minutes of silence he says suddenly.  
-So.. would you like to tell me little about yourself?  
she almost put the bacon in the throat, the very question she does not want to be addressed. She takes a deep breath before answering.  
-What do you want know?  
Her voice gives way and she knows how her knees start to shake. She takes her hand on her left arm, and pinching it hard  
-I want to know everything !  
He looks seriously at her  
She looks up and he gives me a weak smile, she would lie?, It would be the best, but she could not? NO he needs to know, but not yet, not now.  
-Maybe later, she says, and looks down at the table.  
Then he gets up suddenly, and jumping up on the table, he goes across all the food before he stops, he stretches out his hand.  
-I want to show you something  
she hesitate at first, but the she take his hand.  
: End of chapter 3:


	4. Chapter 4

An old friend  
Chapter 4  
-Close your eyes  
He put his hands to her eyes, as he leads her through the room. She swallow hard. What if he already knows about it? That he knew that I purposely ignored his question, I could not tell him, then he would lose all confidence in me, as in all other games I have tried to live in., It is always the same.  
-You're a monster!

-you're not going to take over our game ?

\- your boyfriend's not here ? 

Some of the most common words she heard, during those 15 years, you start to finally get used to it, but the pain will always remain.  
-You can open your eyes now!  
His voice breaking my thoughts. I hear a door open and he leads me in. He drops his hands on my eyes.  
Here you go. And look!  
She opens her eyes and squinting against the bright light, when her eyes have become accustomed to the dark, She blinked a few times. She could not believe it!. She stands in the middle of one the largest, workshop i ever seen! Wrenches, hangs on large lines, various tire and wheel standing, pressed against the wall and the ceiling hangs a go-kart engine. Then she see it, in the corner. A blue drafting table, she goes forward and highlights the wood by her hand.  
-You like it?  
He asks, and clasps his hands..  
-I LOVE IT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
She has never been so happy!, she does a spin with joy and without knowing what she does, she lifts him up and find him in her arms. She makes another spin before; to she realizes what she's doing. She stops abruptly and puts him down on the ground. (She bushes) - I did not mean to... I really like it.  
She hears how stupid it sounds and she pinches herself in the arm.

He fell the redness, burning against his cheeks. She loved it, SHE LOVED IT!, he was not quite sure how she would react, but he had long been expected that she would be this happy. She likes him, against him, while she spins around in circles. He looks up at her face. It was so long since he saw her happy. He put his head against her chest, and pulls out her fragrance. She smells like a sweet strawberry, it was also her favorite flavor, what he could remember.  
She stops suddenly and looks serious; she puts him down gently, and turns his back against.  
-I did not mean to... I really like it.  
Even though she has her back against, he can swear that her cheeks were red as his. Can it be that she has feelings for me?. He shakes the thought away. Do not be silly, of course she has no feelings for him.  
-lf you like it, you can get it, we have, by the way no mechanic.  
He waits quietly on her answer, she turns hastily.  
-You mean it? You give it to me?  
He gives her a smile.  
Would a king ever lie?  
She makes a spin  
-Thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH!.

She jumps up and down around the room, while she is saying

-THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!  
He walks up to a cleat and press the garage door opens.  
\- Wait here!, I will be back soon .  
He gives her a big smile before he disappears around the corner.

She stands and admires her new workshop, when she suddenly hears a sound, an engine. The sound is coming closer and closer.  
-ho ho!  
She can hear his familiar voice in the humming sound of the engine. The white kart stops in front of the garage door.  
-I want to show you my kingdom, my sweet princess. he cries and stops the engine. He gives her a white helmet and a pair of racing goggles.  
She feels a little uncomfortable with being called a sweet princess, but he did in a very cute way, so she did not take offense of it. -I cannot, I've never been karting before  
she puts up her hair in a bun before she takes on the helmet.  
-Take it easy, I do not drive so fast. Get in!  
He pushes a button, and an extra seat, fold up. For some reason, she was not so sure he was telling the truth. She opens the door and sits down in the soft seat, she puts her glasses on, and giving nervously thumbs up, to him.  
-Hold on!  
He pressed the gas. Gravel sprays, and they leave a thick cloud of smoke behind.  
-Not so fast NOT SO FAST!  
He gives me a confident smile.  
-I know what I'm doing, do not worry  
He turns off the trail, and continues to a major road. She open her eyes, the wind a caress her face and she was looking away toward the castle disappears behind us. She feels the adrenaline pumped into her veins, she has never felt this feeling before; she has never felt so free. She wants to go faster!.  
\- Can we go faster?  
He gazes in wonder at her, before he gives her a big smile.  
-Of course my princess  
He camps on the gear and press the gas. The feeling fills her body, she absolutely love it!.She cannot help to scream of enjoin. He must have heard it. for he put on the gear again, and pressed down the gas. He veered off the road and drove the kart around and around in a circle. The engine drowned her happy howl; she raised her arms in the air and felt like a flying bird. -I believe I can fly! She sang.

He swung up the road again. she wished it would never end. She glanced down the road and discovered a tunnel later on the road, she saw that the road suddenly ended, and she cried  
\- We have to turn around!  
He did not answer, but pressed the gas again and drove straight into the tunnel.  
-What?are you crazy ! We will die  
He gives her a crazy-like gaze, and I flinched.  
Stop it! I DO NOT WANT TO! STOP!  
She said a silent prayer to herself, she held her hands over her eyes, and she felt we took off. Her body lifted from the seat. it felt like several minutes she hold her breath, waiting for them to fall. Sudden she felt a loud bang, and she fell back down on the seat.

She held hands tightly on her face.  
"Am I dead? I died now? Am I in heaven?"  
She feels a pair of hands on hers. They carefully remove them from her face, and caressing the.  
-You can open your eyes now  
she opens them gently. And saw King Candy's face looking at her with a troubled face  
-You scared the life out of me!  
She says, looking at him angrily.  
-I did not want to scare you.  
He gives her a sad look.  
-but you did, why did not you listen when I said stop  
He looks up.  
-I thought you liked it?  
I feel the anger welling up.  
-They're NOT OK to drive over a cliff; we could have died GAME OVER!  
She opens the door and steps out, she puts her arms crossed. She was trying to push away the tears, she rubs himself with irritation of the eyes. But the tears are already flowing. She presses her hands imot stomach. She hears a door shut, she feels his eyes toward her.  
She has to tell, it may be out in a lie, he has done so much for her, he has a right to know.  
She pulls his hand over his eyes.  
That's something you need to know  
She says quietly.  
It's about my background.

.:end of Chapter 4:


	5. Chapter 5

An old friend  
Chapter 5  
\- I come from the turbo game time, I was their mechanic, I fixed their cars, when they had crashed, or if they were broken, they were like a family to me. Turbo of course, was always the star, but he was a really bad loser, but I liked him, he was always the one who stood up for one, and he always cared about me. If he only knew what he meant to me. But when roadblasters, was programmed in, everything got wrong. 

: 1985:  
\- Have you heard about the new game? I ask Ted  
\- Yes, I heard about it this morning, the players love it!  
\- We should go visit, you know, so that they feel welcome, I give him a big smile.  
\- You could bake a pie or something?, your cheesecake is surely the best in game history!  
Ted looks up, I can see how his face becomes pale red. He has always been difficult, to praise (though he knows it's true), I ask him, because he is the only one of us who can cook.  
\- We have all the ingredients? . He opens the refrigerator. milk, butter, eggs. Do we have any crackers?  
I stand on tiptoe to reach the top shelf (where I know Turbo has its secret storage) I take down a biscuit packet and opens it. The lovely smell hit against me. I cannot help to stop a few of the mouth.  
\- Do you know how sour Turbo will be now? When he discovers that his cookies are gone.  
Ted gives me a look and put his arms crossed.  
\- -hmmf.. he'll have to learn to share.  
I give him the packet  
\- By the way, it is not healthy to eat too much candy.  
Corners of his mouth go up and he gives me a big smile.  
\- You're right, he laughs  
\- Turbo probably should not eat so much sugar. He begins already to look like a meatball!.  
I cannot help but laugh, he was partly right, the turbo is a bit more rounded than the twins, but now he was ousted.  
\- Shall we begin? If I ask him, and put your hair up in a messy bun.  
\- Refer it to me, I'm a master at baking cheesecake.

An hour later, remains a hot cheesecake on the table. I wipe away batter blobs from my clothes, with a wet towel. Ted brush the flour off her hands and looking at reviewing the cheesecake.  
-It's a masterpiece!

Ted took the pie and put it in a basket, it was still warm, and Ted snatched his hand and stopped the finger in her mouth.  
-AAAAaahh ...  
\- We have to go now, the arcade opens soon!, I take the basket and goes to the door.  
Where are you?  
I turn around and face Turbos yellow eyes (he did not look happy)  
\- eh.. we would just going to greet our new neighbors, so they feel welcome.  
His gaze wanders down to the basket in my hand.  
What is this! ?  
I take the basket and show him the contents.  
\- Cheesecake? I didn't know you could bake?  
\- I cannot!, I knew how Ted grabbed my shoulder.  
\- We did it together.  
I see how Turbot's eyes fill with envy, he walks towards his room and closes the door with a bang.

At the central station, I feel the anger welling up.  
\- God what he is childish, we'll just greet our new neighbors welcome. And he behaves as if it is wrong?  
Ted looks at me with a puzzled look.  
\- I think he is jealous  
I look at him in surprise.  
\- Jealous of who?  
\- That you hang with me, of course !, he likes you, it shows.  
I can feel my cheeks get hot, and I pinch myself in the arm.  
\- How do you know that?  
he laughs  
\- That's my brother, I know him.  
We go imot tunnel, where the top stands (ROADBLASTERS) with large gold shining letters.  
\- But how long have you known it?  
Wiljam pops up in front of us.  
\- Oh no not you! shouts Ted  
he give us a tried look us  
-name ..  
\- Ted, Turbo-Time, says Ted.  
\- -Tanja from turbo time, I say, and put one hand on my hip  
-pass by  
\- Finally, I really hate that guy.  
I heard that!, we heard behind us

Arriving in roadblasters, we discovered that there was someone there.  
\- HELLO!?  
Ted pointed to some houses.  
\- I hear the music from there ,follow me.  
We ran over to the large house, the loud music subdued all imagined sound. We knocked on the door.  
\- Hello!  
The music turned off. And after a few seconds the door opened. He opened, was very tall, Tanja got to bend her neck to see his face. He wore a red racing suit, with white and black flags on the sides. The long black hair hung over half his face like a long fringe. He had big ice blue eyes that loomed like little blue light under the pile. He was incredibly handsome!.  
\- Oh well.. What do you want?  
She returned back to reality.  
\- We are your new neighbors, and we just wanted to visit so that you feel welcomed.  
She holds out the basket imot him. And he gives her a heavenly smile.  
\- Thank you! I and the boys are so hungry, after the rejvet yesterday.  
He takes the basket and is about to close the door before he hurriedly opens it again.  
\- Incidentally we're having a inauguration party tomorrow night, it will be the biggest party ever! would you like come?  
He gives us a charming smile.  
\- Of course we will. i say  
\- Nice! See you there then, he says before he closes the door. Well back to Turbo-time, I run and knock on Turbos door  
\- No response that was strange  
I open the door gently, and get to see Turbo wrapped in his blanket on the bed. With your face is buried in the pillow.  
\- How are you?  
I can feel the joy in me dies out  
\- I'm feeling damn turbo-tastic  
he sputters and press against the wall.  
\- Why are you acting so weird?, you've been like this ever since Roadblasters was programmed.

I sit beside him on the bed -Nothing you need to worry about!  
He presses his head hard against the pillow.  
Are you jealous or something?  
I know how he sets to.  
I'm not fucking JEALOUS!  
He sits up abruptly and kicking off the covers. He pressed his arms against the stomach and bends your head down.  
But why are you so angry, I was just wondering!.  
\- BUT THEN stop wondering!  
He takes the blanket as he, just kick off and wrap it tight around him. I can feel the anger boiling in me.  
But I just want to help you!  
He pulls the covers up over his ears.  
\- Help yourself!  
Now she could not hold back the anger, she walked quickly toward the door.  
\- YOU ARE FOR THE HELL quite disturbed!  
She slams the door and goes to his room. She lays down on the bed and feel the tears burning against her cheeks upset. She holds his breath and pressed his head against the salt drenched pillow. She hears a door opening. she turns around, it's Turbo who want to ask for forgiveness ?. She looks to se Teddy in the doorway. She feels the disappointment wash over her. He goes back and sits down next to her.  
\- Tell, Ted about the party for you?  
She asks, trying to hold back the tears.  
\- Yes, but everyone in the arcade is talking about it , so they're kind hard not to have heard about it .the, it's supposed to be the biggest party in the gaming hall's history.  
She turns her face imot him.  
\- does Turbo? Know about it?  
He gives her a puzzled look.  
He was one of the first to be told,why do you ask?  
She sighs and closes his eyes.  
\- Do you know if he's jealous or something? He behaves so strange  
He's jealous of the new game, you have well noticed. He's pissed that we're not as popular as the new.  
I feel a relief in the body for about a minute ago; I thought it was unfortunately, because of me he was jealous over.  
\- So he is not jealous of me to meet the new guys from Roadblasters then?  
\- No, I think not, why would he be the?  
Teddy looks questioningly at me.  
-i don't know, forget it

It was evening in the arcade, the night of consecration party would be, I, Ted and Teddy would go But Turbo come along, he lay in his bed and sulk, none of us had been able to persuade him to come when he's decided then you cannot, get him to change his mind. But we should at least go to the party, with or without him.  
\- Teddy, you have way my lipstick?  
\- The pink or purple?  
\- The pink!  
\- The Agency, I believe  
\- Okay. thanks  
\- Do my hips large in this?  
\- No, you look absolutely perfect!  
When we were finally ready, I'd go check out Turbo, the door was closed, and the light was off when I entered. I fumbled in the dark to find their way to the bed. I could make out some black outlines in one corner of the bed. His bright yellow eyes looked tired to me. I lay down beside him and stroked his hand through his messy black hair.  
\- Ensure that you do not want to come?  
He shakes his head and pressed against the wall  
\- Ok. ... I say and sit up  
He grabs my hand.  
-please don't leave me  
I can feel my cheeks become red, i pull my hand away from his grip and gives him a weak smile.  
I will not leave you, promise.  
I get up from the bed walked to door.  
I'll see you later, ok? He gave me a sad look before i shut the door. 

It was the biggest party in the game hall history. Everybody from the arcade was where!. MR and MS Pacman, Mario and Luigi, Sonic, Ralph and Felix  
The music boomed from the big speakers.  
I I WISED TURBO WAS HERE ,HE MISSES ALL FUN!  
Teddy calls out to me.  
-VA ? ! I CAN NOT HEAR YOU THE MUSIC IS TOO HIGH !, I scream BACK.  
I noticed that one of roadblasters guys looked at me .it was him I had met the day before. I went to him, he took my hand and kissed it  
I am allowed a dance?  
I does not answer before he took me away on the dance floor. He held me firm grip on my hips me and stroked his fingers through, my hair (he smelled strongly of alcohol) he said something, but the volume of the music drowned his voice.  
-WHAT?!  
I shout, but the next second he pressed me against his lips. his breath made me feel sick, he pressed me against him. I tried to look myself out of his grip but he pushed me even harder. I could not breathe; vapors from his mouth rose up through the nose. I was about to puke. I felt suddenly someone was standing behind me and finally he broke the kiss I pulled hastily Inn air, burned my lips, and glanced behind the axle. It was Turbo !. His yellow eyes glowed with despair and hatred. He showed his yellow teeth in an angry grimace. I tried to say something, but he just walked away into the darkness without saying anything. And I never saw him again.

: End of chapter 5:


	6. Chapter 6

An old friend

chapter 6

He looked seriously at her, he had not said anything. while she told him about her past. She felt like a liar, that she had not told him about it. he should have learned it, he will probably think I'm like him, just because we came from the same game. Maybe they're right, some of his code is in my. Do that make me a monster? Maybe it was not intended that I would live. then I would have not had to go through 15 years of hell. he does not know what it feels like, that always moving around from different games, to always feel that they do not belong.  
a wave of energy pass her body.  
"Ah 'no please not now"  
she gets up, her feet. She looks down at his hands they glitching, she cannot control her emotions

She hides her head in her hands, trying to make her as small as possible.  
-I'm a freak!, I should not even live  
she screams, and feel the energy waves die out.  
King candy looks at her with wide eyes.  
-You are a glitch? He asks slowly.  
She lifts her head and nods, while she tries to wipe away the tears with her arm  
\- Yes I'm a glitch, (she swallowed her tears) a little piece of me was left in my game, that's why I always have to move. NOBODY wants to have a glitch in their game.  
She knows how another, a wave of energy, makes her vibrate.  
-I cannot take it anymore!  
She pinched his arm hard, and turned a blind eye  
-Why do you do so?  
She looked up  
-Do what?  
He looked puzzled at me.  
-that with the arm  
she released the grip on her arm.  
-I do so when I'm upset, or nervous  
He took her arm and examined it, it was full of scars and bruises.  
Is that the only reason?  
She looks down on him.  
\- It makes me feel better  
He looks puzzled.  
What was the piece of you that remained in your game?  
She breathed deep; it was one of those things that troubled her most. She looked out into the empty air before she answered.  
-my self-confidence…  
he caressed her cheek, and smiled at her his touch made her blush. He must have noticed it, because he suddenly looked down at the ground.  
We should perhaps go back  
he gave me my helmet and jumped in the go-cart .she touched with her fingertips across her cheek, he had touch, she felt her cheeks burned, and she quickly took the helmet, so that he would not see. She sat down and gave him the thumbs up. He smiled and gave her thumb up back. She saw something glimpse of his eyes, and for some second she could swear she saw Turbos yellow eyes. she saw probably wrong ,it cannot be him.

The end. of chapter 6:


	7. Chapter 7

An old friend chapter 7

After the ride, Tanja fells stupid, because she had not told him. she also felt embarrassed that she had glitched in front of him, she always did so when she was upset, it was not Her fault. She could just not control it.

She got up from the bed and ran his hand through her tangled brown hair. The big bedroom the master bedroom, with pink walls caused her to vomit (of all colors it must be pink) she touched her arms . Why did she tell him? it would be better if she had not told. Maybe she does not want to lie anymore. What has happened has happened, it cannot be changed  
king candy came suddenly in through the door. He looked very serious.  
-I'm sorry to do this.  
He went forward and cuffed her hands.  
-What are you doing?, no!  
He looked sadly at her.  
-I'm so sorry, but I cannot take any risks, I must put you in my fudgedon.  
-Your WHAT?  
He looked at her with a faint smile.  
\- My prison, it is a word pun  
two donut men came into the room. One was fat and the other was thin.  
-take her away ... king candy said the king candy with sadness in his voice  
they both took a firm grip on her arms, and put me towards the door.  
-NO No I'm not HIM, I'M NOT LIKE HIM, YOU HAVE TO BELIVE ME!  
King Candy gave me a sad look while they pulled me around the corner.  
-WHY? WHY!  
She shouted She tried to free herself, but received a hard blow to the head. And Everything went black. 

When she awoke, she felt pain in her mind, she put her hand where the pain came from. a large jack, she felt under all the hair. she pulled back hand. it was covered with dark blood. She hate the sight of blood. She looked at the bright sunlight that came from the window. She swallowed a lump throat, and wiped the blood against the wall. She discovered that the wall was made of fudge. That was what he meant by fudgedon. The small cell had a bed and a window with bars. She got up from the floor and walked towards to the window, the bars was too thick to break.  
-fuck!  
she swore quietly to herself.  
she heard someone opened the grille gate behind her. she turned around. it was king candy.  
\- I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO YOU!  
She pulled the thin blanket over his head.  
-Please you must listen to me.  
He took the blanket from her head, and looked deep into her eyes.  
-Why did you do it?  
he looked on the floor.  
\- I have to protect my subjects, and I had no choice.  
She slapped him hard on the cheek.  
-You think I'm just like him. That I'm A VIRUS THAT WILL TAKE OVER YOUR GAME, BUT YOU'RE WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!  
she felt a strong energy wave passing her body, and she fell to the floor.  
she wanted to cry but no tears came.  
\- Please i really do not want it to be like this.  
king candy stroked her hair.  
maybe he was right, maybe she should sit in a cell. she was a monster.  
-I'm so sorry  
he touched her face with his hand.  
Her cheeks went slightly red , but she struck off his arm  
-I promise you'll get it good here. he said in a quiet tone.  
she didn't answer  
He gave her a faint smile.  
-we say so my beautiful princess  
I gave him an angry look – I´M NOT YOUR PRINCESS!

He smiled and walked out of the cell and locked the door.  
She closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, before she float away towards into the dreams. 

end. of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

She was looking around in the dark. She was lost  
Hello? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!  
She pulled the hood over her head, her fingers were stiff with cold. She felt so alone. So forgotten. The black darkness surrounded her and weighed her down like a big blanket. She tried to break free, but the black just came even closer, she took a tight grip on her arm. -No. Leave me alone! It penetrated her throat and she barely got any air but she did not care anymore "let the darkness take me I do not care about anything"  
She felt calm rise inside; she released the grip on her arm. She felt ready. Death no longer scared her. She closed her eyes and felt how she disappeared into the darkness.

She felt she was going away, away toward the light. She suddenly felt something that took her hand, she tried to break free, but that who held her did not release her. She opened her eyes and turned slowly. She saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the dark. -Turbo? She said in a low whisper. -Don´t Leave me! She saw his sad face in the dark. She turned back to the light, and then she turned to Turbo -but you're dead! I saw the way our game was pulled out, you cannot be alive! He caressed her cheek.  
-We are not ourselves but we are alive, we have to find each other. You need to look for, the place where all the memories are preserved. For something that has happened never forgets .  
He released the grip on her hand and disappeared into the darkness.  
-No. CAME BACK WHAT DO YOU MEAN? DON`T LEAVE ME! 

She woke up on the cold prison floor, the pain in his head was worse than before. She touched the wound gently with her finger.  
-AOOOHH  
She screamed in pain. She looked down at her finger. It is dark red blood was now messy yellow was. The wound was apparently infected. She sat up and put her head in her hands.  
"Was all just a dream?"  
She felt a strong suction in the stomach. She had not eaten since yesterday she saw a small tab sticking up from the floor. She suddenly broke a piece and put it in her mouth. The sweet caramel flavor melted on her tongue. She took a bit more a and tried to gather her thoughts.  
"Was there a Turbo was trying to tell her?, and why now? And what does he mean that we are alive? He cannot be alive, or is there possibly a chance that he isn't deed"  
She blew on her numb fingers and rubbed against each other. The sense of touch was soon back in the fingertips. And she was able to break off a chunk of the floor, as she almost pushed into her mouth. The sweet caramel flavor made her feel better.  
"What could Turbo meant with we not ourselves?"  
A sudden sound made her jump. She turned her head and looked towards the cell across from her.  
-You should not eat the floor, you can be punished if you do.  
A weak child's voice came from one of the corners. She could make out a black silhouette, against the grille.  
\- Who are you?  
She laughed loudly, and pressed his face imot grille.  
\- Haha I'm _Vanellope von Schweetz _nice to meet you!


End file.
